


Hovering

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [1]
Category: A Little Princess, Glee
Genre: A Little Princess!Glee, Gen, Hovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this happened. I asked Adi for crossover prompts, and she gave me some golden ones.</p>
<p>The scene from A Little Princess where Sara is calming down Lotte when she’s throwing a tantrum, or the angel-hands scene as she called it.<br/>It was meant as a tiny drabble-writing exercise, it ended up being over a thousand words long. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hovering

_Crash. Bang. Thump._

Blaine hears the noise from the kitchen, where he is busy washing dishes. He sighs, and picks up his broom, no,  _the_  broom, nothing in this house is his, before creeping over to see who’s throwing the tantrum this time.

As he approaches, he sees that it’s Puck; his arms are flailing, his feet stomping, with angry tears rolling down his face.

‘Don’t. Wanna. Read.’ he yells, throwing himself on the floor with all his strength. He’s big for his eight years, and the sound of his body hitting the floor resounds throughout the corridor.

Blaine doesn’t want to know what he’s destroyed in the living room, where Puck had obviously come from, because he will have to clean it up. He’d get started, except he’d really rather stay out of sight.

‘Puck!’ a soft voice calls, pleading with him to calm down. ‘You’ll hurt yourself, dear.’

She hovers over him, clearly trying to stay out of the way of his still moving limbs, her copper hair falling in her face.

Miss Pillbury is the nicer of the two sisters who run this place, Blaine supposes, even if she did have the tendency to ask him to clean things more than once.

‘Puck, dear, please stop crying. Please, please, please.’ She repeats, still trying to placate him with only her voice. His thrashing about on the floor easily drowned her out.

‘How about a cookie? Would you like that, Puck?’ she asks, changing tactics. She walks off, back towards the kitchen, leaving Puck still pounding his fists into the floor. When she’s gone, he gets up and starts kicking at anything he can reach.

A door slams open. Rachel’s door, in fact. Blaine slips further back around the corner that he’d been using as a sort of shield. As the new, rich, girl, Rachel was still an unknown force in this house. Truth be told, everyone is still a little scared of her.

‘You know it’s very hard to study when you’re carrying on like this, Noah.’ She says, calmly but firmly.

Puck crosses his arms across his chest, sticking his bottom lip out as he replies ‘I want my mommy.’

Rachel shakes her head and rolls her eyes. ‘Misbehaving like that is not going to help you see your mother.’

‘Yeah? Who cares. Nothing is. She’s dead.’ He mutters, looking at his feet. ‘She’s never coming back for me.’

Rachel takes a step towards him, head high and proud.

‘I don’t have a mother either’ she says.

‘You don’t?’ Puck asks, keeping his face down. ‘Where is she?’

‘She’s dead, too. But she’s in heaven now and I know she watches me. Just like yours watches you. Don’t you think she’d be upset if she saw you kicking things?’

Puck scowls.

‘Really, Noah, I think you’d better apologise to her. She still loves you.’

‘I’m sorry’ he mumbles. ‘How d’you know they’re watching us?’

‘It’s what all angels do.’ She says, like it should be common knowledge.

Blaine is entranced by this girl and her strange ideas. Before he knows it, he finds himself inching closer as she begins her story.

‘An angel?’ Puck asks, dropping all pretenses. He’s just as mesmerised as Blaine is.

‘Yes.’ She says. ‘I talk to her all the time, I know she’s listening. I tell her everything.’

‘Angels, like Mama, like your mother, they have wings of silk, and crowns of rosebuds. They all live together in a castle made of sunflowers. Hundreds of them.’ As she talks, she gestures for Puck to sit down and she does too.

‘And when they want to go somewhere, they whistle. I can’t do it, but can you whistle, Noah?’

He does, and Rachel claps excitedly. ‘You’ll have to teach me how to do that, I’ve never been able to.’

For the first time since he entered the hallway, Puck smiles. ‘I .. I guess I could.’ He says.

‘Great! So, the angels whistle and a cloud comes to their door to pick them up. They fly through the sky, riding the clouds like magic carpets, under the moon and through the stars, until they’re hovering right above us.’ Rachel motions with her hand, palm flat, fingers pressed together, imitating the movement of the cloud she’s describing.

‘That’s how they can see if we’re alright. And sometimes they send messages to us. Of course, you can’t hear them if you’re making noise like you were.’ She raises an eyebrow, and Puck frowns, looking chastised.

Slowly, he flattens his hand and starts copying her movements.

Blaine is in awe, he’s never seen anyone manage to calm Puck down from one of his tantrums before. They all usually let him tire himself out. He copies her hand motions himself, and is startled to realise that more of the girls and boys of the house have appeared around Rachel, doing the same thing. Maybe she’s magic.

Suddenly, he remembers himself. He jumps, grabs the broom from where it’s been leaning against the wall and dashes back upstairs to his attic, no,  _the_  attic. He faintly registers Rachel’s voice carrying after him, but he doesn’t stop to see what she wants. He’ll be thrown out if he’s caught staring again.

Several minutes pass, and he thinks it will be safe for him to go back downstairs and start cleaning up after Puck’s rampage when his door opens and Rachel walks in. He jumps, dropping his broom and asks ‘Is there anything I can do for you, miss?’

She blinks, and says ‘no, I just … I saw you listening and then you were gone and I just wanted to say hello.’

It’s the first time he’s seen her flustered over anything.

‘Hello.’ His voice is small, and he hates that it’s so timid and weak from underuse – he’s not allowed to be seen, much less heard.

‘I beg your pardon, but we’ll both be in trouble if you stay. So unless you needed anything…’ he trails off, hoping that she would find some excuse to talk.

‘Oh.’ Her face falls. ‘I should go, then. I wouldn’t want you to get in trouble because of me. I’ll see you around, though?’

Blaine smiles sadly, ‘I’m always around.’

Rachel smiles warmly back at him, before shutting the door quietly.

Yes, he thinks to himself, I like her.


End file.
